


Save Me

by Butterfly_chic21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthing, Dipper is in pain, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mpreg, Scared Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: Dipper is about to give birth to Bill's children. Ford is keeping him away from Bill. Who will help these two get back together.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on LCA but this story has been on my mind lately.

* * *

Dipper hissed as another contraction ripped through him.

Dipper was 9 months pregnant with Bill's child. Once Ford found out about Dipper's condition, Ford kept him in the basement in a special cage in the with a magic barrier protecting Dipper.

Dipper begged Ford to let him go. He even asked Mabel to talk to him. Mabel refused to talk to Ford, saying that he shouldn't have let Bill get under his skin and impregnate him.

"Aaaaaaa." Dipper cried out as another contraction passed through, Dipper looked at his stomach. He looked bigger than the woman in his pregnant book. 

Dipper needed Bill, he couldn't stand to give birth to Bill's child without Bill being there. He needed to get out of here.

He saw the key to the cage, if only he could use his powers. If Dipper used his powers then he hurt the child or worse, kill it. Dipper started crying, he needed Bill. Badly.

"Dipper."

Dipper looked up, he around. A guy appeared with purple hair. 

"Who are you." Dipper asked quietly everyone in the Mystery Shack was sleeping, so he didn't want to wake anyone up.

"I'm Tad Strange. I'm here to rescue you."

Dipper started tearing up again, finally he was going home to Bill. Tad broke the barrier and unlocked the cage without any noise. He picked up Dipper in bridal style. 

Tad opened a portal, 

"I can't go in there. Magic will hurt.."

"Don't worry, I put a protection spell on the baby. I'll take it off as soon as we get out of the portal."

"Okay. Thank you!" Dipper replied as the walked to the portal.

_'I'm coming home.'_ _Dipper thought_

 

* * *

Bill was furious 

No one could get his Pinetree from Ford without being attacked. Bill lived in a mansion that was miles away from the Mystery Shack. The mansion was hidden to humans but demons could see it.

Dipper was due any day now, he needed Dipper so that he can be healthy after birthing his child. 

Demon birthing is not easy with a human. You need the best nurses to help with the procedure. 

Pyronica tried to calm Bill down, 

"Bill, Dipper will be fine."

"You don't understand Py! If I lose Pinetree and my child. I..." 

Bill started to tear up. He never cried, but when Dipper was involved he couldn't help it.

Pyronica felt bad for her friend. She did like Dipper as well and was worried sick about him.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Py. I have to talk to Bill. It's an emergency!" Said Teeth

"Bill, not in the mood to deal with stupid human things right now."

"No it's about Dipper. Somebody got him, they're heading to the front gate right now."

Py smiled, she turned to tell Bill the news. Bill was already gone. She shook her head and turned back to Teeth.

"Teeth, make sure the guards are surrounding the permitter. If this guy recused Dipper, then Dipper's family is not too far. Tell Keyhole to have the nurses and the birth room ready." 

Teeth nodded, and left. 

Pyronica left to clean up the baby's room from Bill's meltdown two days ago. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Bill teleported as fast as he could, when he heard that Dipper was here. Bill teleported to camera room to see if Teeth was telling the truth.

Bill saw Dipper panting in a guy's arms. Bill recognizes the guy. Tad, Bill helped Tad's wife give birth not to long ago. Bill was making a mental note to thank Tad.

Bill teleported to the front gate just in time.

Tad gave Dipper to Bill. Bill kissed Dipper's lips. Dipper was crying, he was so happy to be in his lover's arms.

"Pinetree, I have to talk to Tad for a moment, so Keyhole is going to take you to the birthing room. So she can prepare you to give birth okay."

Dipper nodded, Bill kiss Dipper forehead and gave him to Keyhole. She teleported her and Dipper to the birthing room.

"Thank you for recusing my husband." Bill smiled 

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my wife and my child."

"I just did what Pinetree wanted me to do." Said Bill 

"I'm quite thankful for that. Now go be with your husband." Said Tad shooing Bill

"Thank you again Tad." Said Bill as he teleported to his husband.

Tad left smiling, he remembered the old Bill, but thanks to Dipper Bill was a different man.

* * *

Bill appeared in the the doorway of the birthing room. The door was closed, but he could still hear Dipper's screams and the head nurse telling him to push. 

Bill was allowed in the birthing room if Dipper wanted him in there. Bill turned to go back to his study. When Keyhole stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked 

"To my study."

"Oh no you don't. You are going in that room and support your husband." 

Keyhole opened the door and shoved Bill inside.

Bill got off the floor and dusty himself off. 

"I WANT BILL!!!!" Dipper cried 

Bill wasted no time, getting to his Pinetree.

Once Bill was inside he saw Dipper on the birthing mattress. Wearing a hospital gown, on his hands and knees, his was red from all the screaming, and tears streaming on his face. Bill ran to the mattress and kneed in front of Dipper.

"Shhhh, I'm here Pinetree. I'm here." Bill said wiping off Dipper's tears. 

"It hurts Bill." Dipper panted

"I know Sapling, I know."

"Your baby almost here Dipper. I just need a big push to get the baby out." Said the head nurse 

Dipper looked at Bill scared, Bill smiled, 

"You can do this Pinetree." 

Dipper took a long breath in and  pushed with all his might. Dipper screamed in pain, but stopped when he heard a baby crying. 

"Congratulations, you two have a little baby girl." Said another nurse as she held up a screaming baby girl.

Bill smiled, he was about to ask if he can hold her. When Dipper screamed again.

Bill's attention was back on Dipper.

"What's the matter?!"

"There's...another one." Said the head nurse 

Dipper screamed again, and had new tears running down his face.

"I can't do it, it hurts too much."

"Pinetree look at me."

Dipper looked at Bill gold eyes

"You can do this Pinetree. I believe in you." Bill said smiling 

Dipper pushed with all his might, another cry was heard throughout the room.

Dipper clasped on Bill's knees, he was exhausted. He look at Bill.

"Rest Sapling."

Dipper closed his eyes and passed out.

* * *

When Dipper come to, he felt fingers brushed though his hair. Dipper turned to see Bill laying next to him.

"Hey." Bill whispered 

"Hey. How long was I out?"

"Only for 2 hours." 

Dipper tried to sit up, he hissed when he moved his lower half. Bill help him a little by putting a couple of pillows to support Dipper's back.

"Can I see them?" 

"Of course sapling. I'll be right back." 

Bill walked out to get the babies from the nursery. Dipper looked down to notice he was wearing a long short sleeve blue t-shirt with a white Pinetree in the middle. 

Bill came back with two pink bundles in his arms. Bill walked to Dipper and handed him the bundles.

Dipper couldn't help but smiled when his saw his new children. Two little girls. One little girl had a turf of blonde hair and brown eyes, while the other girl had brown hair and gold eyes. Dipper kissed both girls' foreheads.

"So what are we going to name these little princesses?" 

"How about Sierra and Serenity. The brown hair is Sierra and the other is Serenity."

Bill kissed Dipper's cheek.

"I love it Pinetree, and I love you."

Dipper smiled, he felt so happy to be back in Bill's arms.

'Thank you for saving me Tad.' Dipper thought

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That's to cute!  
> I'm working on the next chapter on Love Conquers All(the chapter is pretty long so that's why its taking me so long.)  
> Anyway I hope you like this story!
> 
> Loves and Buy Gold!  
> ~ Omega_girl21


End file.
